The Twisted House of Slytherin
by AmJamChamp
Summary: No one really tells the truth in Slytherin, do they?
1. Tracey Davis

**The Twisted House of Slytherin**

A/N: Just a fun story that popped into my head. Oh and no I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does and we love her for her imagination and them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- Tracey Davis**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco laid his head on the lap of Tracey Davis. Tracey was a tall, blonde and very charming witch, just Draco's style. However, she had yet to tell him that she was only a halfblood. She knew, however, that if Draco ever found this out he would drop her in a second without any problem at all. Tracey ran a hand through Draco's hair as he began to speak.

"So, there we were, sitting in the Great Hall, just eating breakfast as normal when all of a sudden Zabini's owl--" Draco's voice trailed off as Tracey's thoughts moved to Blaise Zabini. She had always fancied him, but unfortunately for her he was with none other than the Slytherin Princess herself, Pansy Parkinson. Tracey smirked a little to herself, the only reason _she_ was the Slytherin Princess was because she was the easiest. Pansy said 'no' to no one... well, that was a lie. She couldn't bring herself to do Vince at all in her years, but she did give a chance to everyone else.

"Trace? Trace?!" Draco asked trying to get her attention. Tracey snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Drake, honey. Bit off for a second there, didn't mean to love."

Draco rolled his eyes with a sneer and sat up, "Honestly, you're with the King of Slytherins and you're spacing out like you'd rather be somewhere else. What kind of woman are you?"

Tracey looked at the ground, "Sorry love, I just--"

Draco cut her off, "Don't care. Just... come on, really."

Tracey smiled and kissed Draco, "I love you..." she said sweetly hoping he wouldn't think anything of it. She couldn't let him find out that she fancied Blaise over him.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said with a smirk, "Just no more of this spacing. I have to run though, Nott and I are meeting Goyle and Crabbe for some trademark Slytherin fun, but I'll catch you in the common room, yeah?"

Tracey smiled, "Of course, where else do the Slytherin girls hang out?"

Draco nodded slowly, "True. But, uh, maybe after the common room we have a little after party in my room?"

Tracey shrugged with a grin, "We'll see..."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, that answer'll change. See you tonight." With that Draco walked down the hall towards the main entrance to Hogwarts.

Tracey remained on the bench and waited until he rounded a corner to roll her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Just as the sigh escaped her lips Pansy rounded the corner and looked at Tracey.

"Oh, Trace! Have you seen Theo anywhere? I want to talk to him?"

"Um..." Tracey paused to think, "Oh yeah! Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and Draco are heading out to bully some of the other kids, why?"

Pansy sighed, "I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Um... please Trace." Pansy responded quickly, "Have you seen that boy? He's my favorite of them all."

"Pans... aren't you still with Blaise?"

Pansy stared at her for a second, "Yeah, so?"

Tracey blinked, "Theo and Daph are together aren't they?"

Pansy nodded, "What are you going at with this?"

"You're not like... cheating are you?"

"Oh, hun... I only call it cheating when I get caught. But, Theo and I haven't done anything yet."

Tracey smiled, "So you're gonna break up with Blaise before you and Theo get together?"

Pansy stared at Tracey for a minute, "Tracey... what kind of Slytherin are you? But, no, why should I break up with Blaise when I can have him and Theo whenever I want? Hell, I almost had Greg wanting me the other night but he decided he was going to be a good boy or something like that."

Tracey stared at Pansy attempting to comprehend what she just said. If she told Blaise about it then she could be with him. But... just in case the whole idea backfired she'd stay with Draco until she was positive she could get Blaise to believe her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, that's Miss Davis so far. I still have to do Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Daphne, Vince, Millie and Theo. Each character's story will unravel in another's. Hopefully this will end up being as good as it was in my head. R&R please.


	2. Pansy Parkinson

**The Twisted House of Slytherin**

A/N: Just a fun story that popped into my head. Oh and no I do not own these characters. JK Rowling does and we love her for her imagination and them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two- Pansy Parkinson**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy laid quietly inside her dormitory on her bed. The Slytherins, you see, were different than the other houses, each person had their own room. Salazar wanted to make sure that those in Slytherin were treated better than those in the other houses. Around Pansy's room there were clothes thrown all over everything, she was surprised she could even walk around without being able to see the floor. Everything was quiet and Pansy could feel herself slowly drifting to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She sat up slowly and moved her legs to the side of the bed. She gracefully jumped off her bed and made her way over to the door, opening it.

"What took you so long, Pans?" An anxious Theo wondered.

Pansy sighed and scratched her head, "I was about to finally go to sleep. I could feel it coming and then you come and attack my door."

Theo laughed a little and smiled, "Yeah... I'm sorry about that, but I hadn't seen you all day. Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no dear. Not at all, I've just been **tired**. Seriously, I've been doing so much lately with classes and homework and... other things." Pansy said slowly.

Before Theo could respond there was another knock at the door.

Pansy sighed a bit and shook her head, "Who could this be? It's like we're starting a party in my room."

Pansy walked over to the door slowly and opened it. Before she saw who it was she quickly said, "What do you want?"

Tracey Davis stood staring at her blankly, "Um... cup of sugar?"

"Don't have any." Pansy said, not even looking to see who it was. She went to close the door and Tracey stopped her.

"Pansy! It's me, Tracey! Hello! Anyone awake up there?"

Pansy looked up and laughed a bit, "Sorry about that Trace, I was just too lazy to look up. Come on in, Theo and I are now starting a party in my room."

Tracey laughed a little and walked in giving a quick smile to Theo, "Hey Theo."

Theo smiled and nodded, "Hey Trace, long time no see."

Pansy rolled her eyes, knowing that Theo was practically in love with Tracey, "Oh, yeah. Since potions about 4 hours ago is a long time Theo."

Theo looked at her, smiling fakely, "Haha, very funny."

Pansy was in love with Theo, she couldn't let him fall any more in love with Tracey if she wanted a chance with him. At the moment, she could care less about Blaise... her entire world was on Theo right now. She glanced over at Theo and then to Tracey with a slight smirk on her face.

"So, Trace, dear... you never told me who you liked."

Tracey looked at Pansy and took a seat in the chair by her desk, "Welll... you never asked I suppose."

Pansy smiled innocently, "Well... I'm asking now. Theo won't say a thing, he promises. Oh and neither will I." She added on quickly.

Tracey scratched her head, "Pansy... to be perfectly honest I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you. It would be a bit awkward, for me at least."

"Aw, come on Trace... we're all housemates. I don't even care if it's Blaise." Pansy paused for a second and looked over at Tracey who appeared a bit guilty. "Awwww! You like Blaise?"

"BLAISE?!?" Theo said a bit too loud and a bit too anxious.

Tracey turned a light shade of pink and mumbled out, "Yeah..."

"That's so cute." Pansy said with a smile on her face. Theo folded his arms across his chest, hating Pansy for bringing up the subject. He needed to stop telling her things that were so private. Pansy walked over by Theo and sat next to him. Tracey watched her and raised an eyebrow as Pansy bent over by Theo's ear.

"_See Theo," _Pansy whispered, "_I told you she didn't like you. Now, nothing's stopping us from getting together._"

Tracey tried her hardest to listen in, but couldn't hear a thing. Theo looked at Pansy and shook his head.

"Forget it Pans... I'm not in the mood." Theo looked at Tracey, "See ya later... both of you I suppose." And with that he walked out, slamming the door.

Tracey looked at Pansy, "What was that about?"

Pansy glared at the door, upset by what Theo had done, "Nothing Tracey. Don't worry about it. I need quiet... do you mind?"

Tracey looked around the room a bit and stood up, "Um... no, sorry." Tracey opened the door slowly and walked out. Pansy, left with nothing but her thoughts, sat on her bed and began to think of ways that she could get Theo over Tracey and into her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

Hope you enjoyed and all that jazz. Many more stories to come and an interesing twist. -Deonna

R&R Please!

\/


End file.
